Naruto a Special Story: Kakashi and Kasumari
by Nikki-Kitten1213
Summary: its about a girl named Kasumari who has a cat demon locked in her who falls in love with her Master Sensei named Kakashi. it will tell you all about her time with her love. Lemon will be included
1. Chapter 1

There's a sensei named Kakashi-Sensei who used to have a girlfriend named Kasumari. She was the smartest student in the school, she was even smarter then some sensei's. Kakashi and Kasumari were six years in difference. Kakashi became a Sensei at age 18 and Kasumari became one of his first students at age 12. Kasumari was considered as "The Kasumari." She was considered that since she was so smart and for creating some of her own jutsu's when she was really young. At age 5 she created her famous jutsu,"Hot Sexy Jutsu," when she turns into either a unclothed guy or a clothed one depending on her attitude, not like sexy jutsu where the guys turn into a sexy naked girl. She also knew many other jutsu's like shadow clon, hidden mist, substitution, mind transfer, water prison, summoning, water dragon, giant vortex, crystal ice mirror, shadow shuriken, fang pursuit, fire style, and many more. Kasumari was an orphan when she was a 1 yr old. So Kakashi Sensei and the others sensei's leader The 3rd Hokage took her in and took care of her. When she got older she wanted to make him proud of her so she studied, and learned everything that there was to learn. That's why everyone loved her.

The Hokage and Kakashi's close friend Iruka knew there was a slight connection between her and Kakashi. They Knew that she had a crush on her Master Sensei, and he had feelings for her. Kasumari wore a fish net top with purple tank top and black short shorts with fish net stockings and black knee high boots. She also wore a black and purple tint trench coat that was split in the back from the bottom to the waist, and if she felt really good she wore a black and purple plaid skirt. And sometimes in school wore an outfit like her best friend Megashisu Haruno's, she's been Kasumari's friend ever since The Hokage brought her into the village. Kasumari's outfit was dark blue with purple edges and circles with red shorts. She had lavender hair with bobbins attached to the top of them to keep the bangs out of her eyes, purple eyes, arm bands that were blue and purple, the rest of her hair was pulled back into four ponytails. She also has four big Kajama's a.k.a. fight swords.

In school one day Kasumari walked into class and was accidently bumped into by another student making her drop her books, with in seconds Kakashi came up, kneeled down and helped her pick up her books. As they were picking up the books Kakashi and Kasumari's hands touched. Kasumari immediately removed it blushing and Kakashi smiled grabbing her last set of books and getting up and handing them to her. When he did that Kasumari blushed bright red and stood there for a few minutes, then finally thanked him, then walked off to her seat. Her and Megashisu talk about it then Megashisu tell Kasumari that when she gets older that she wants to have a little girl and name her Sakura. At the end of the day, Kakashi had a meeting with the Hokage and me staying after school with him every other day to practice my jutsu's and that he was really proud to have her as a student. After that talk Kasumari and her Sensei became a whole lot closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody im sorry I didn't introduce myself. . . My names Nikki and well I love Kakashi so I wrote my own story and well I hope u like it there will be some lemon or a form of it in this chapter so please be warned and well I hope u like it please comment me on my stories thank you and enjoy!

When Kasumari was about 16 she had to leave for some reason. Before she left she said good-bye to all of her friends and her father then walked off into the woods. Minutes later Kakashi came running after her, yelling, "Kasumari! Please Wait!" Kasumari stopped and turned with tears in her eyes, "Kasumari, where are you going?" "Kakashi Sensei, I'm sorry I must leave, there are things I must do." Suddenly before Kasumari could turn around and leave, Kakashi grabbed her, took of his mask, and gave her a long silent romantic kiss, then making out. While they were making out Kakashi took his unoccupied hand that wasn't moving up and down her back, and pulled out her ponytails, while she took her one hand and unzipped his vest and took it off as well as his head band. He pulled her trench coat off and at that time they were on the ground. After that point Kakashi went towards her skirt. She then stopped and said, "I must be going!," blushing as he held her tight. "Kasumari I-I love you! As the time you became my student and me watching you grow up. I have to say that I'm gonna miss you and your famous Hot Sexy jutsu, I mean you made that jutsu and you look splendid. I promise I'll never forget you and I'll wait for the day that you come back so we can be together if you love me." "Oh Kakashi Sensei! I love you too! I promise to come back and we can be together. Before I go though, can I have one more kiss, please?" "Only if you stop crying," he said with a smile and looking at her with his pretty eyes. She shook her head with a blushing smile, he wiped the tears off her face and they did one last kiss. She grabbed her stuff and said good-bye to her loved one and walked off, Kakashi just stood there and watched until he couldn't see her no more.

Four years went by and she was in a tough fight with a sand ninja and near the end she disappeared and the rumor spread that she died in battle. When the Hokage found out, he called fourth IRuka from Konohagakure or Village Hidden In The Leaves to go tell Kakashi the bad news. When he got to Kakashi's room which had his recent students Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha in his class, and knocked on the door. When he was allowed in, he went in with a sad look on his face, "Excuse me Kakashi Sensei?" "What is it IRuka Sensei?" "Can I speak with outside for a moment?" "Sure. Class! Can I have one person come up here and read aloud for me?" All of a sudden Sakura rose her hand and she came up and started to read. When Kakashi was outside, and had the door closed he asked, "What's the matter IRuka? It's as if someone died or something?" IRuka looked at Kakashi with tears in his eyes and shook his head. "No it's not Kasumari! Is It?!" "Sorry Kakashi. I know how close you two were. I'm sorry, they say she was fighting with a sand ninja and had died in battle." "No it can't be! NO!" said Kakashi bursting out into tears. "Hey buddy why don't you take the rest of the day off and gather your thoughts." "Sure," said Kakashi walking into the room grabbing his book then said, "Class! The rest of class period is your free period," then walking out. He walked to his apartment room, grabbed a picture off his dresser and sat on the edge off his bed looking at the picture of the two of them under a tree cuddling at a picnic.

Flashback

"Kasumari why don't you sit next to Kakashi Sensei?" said Megashisu "Yeah come on over Kasumari!" Kakashi said with a smile. So Kasumari walked over, but instead of sitting, she stumbled with Kakashi catching her. "Oh Kasumari are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, thank you for catching me and if you want you can call me Kamari outside of school if it's easier for you." "Ok I think I will, and Kamari, I have a question for you, do you ever wear your hair down?" "I do but I don't think my hair looks good down. Can I call you Kashi?" she said blushing "Well pull it down and I'll tell you if you look good with your hair down or not and I would love it if you called me that," said Kakashi with a smile. "Well ok . . ." She said as she let her hair down. "Oh! Kamari! You look so pretty with your hair down, can you promise to let your hair down when your around me?" "Only if you leave your mask down and your head band up for me." She said fixing it so she could see his whole face. When she saw his whole face she saw the scar across his left eye that he was hiding as well as his Sharingan eye. Then she saw his grey eye. His eyes made her feel like she was the only one there, and she had wings that she could fly. Kakashi smiled with a little bit of laughter and agreed then said, "you see Kamari this is what I hide from everybody cause I don'[t want them to see the true side of there Sensei." "I don't care Kashi your fine the way you are for me." When she got comfortable they cuddled for a bit while Megashisu took pictures.

End of Flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Back

"Kasumari it's time to wake up,"said the third Hokage knocking on her door to get her up. "Kasumari? Sweetheart?" When he opened the door, she wasn't there, so he walked down stairs and saw her cooking. "Good morning my sweet child," said Hokage with a smile. "Ohayou Gozaimasu Otou (Good Morning Father) Breakfast is on the table for you." "If breakfast is on the table, then what are you making?" "Oh your lunch, my lunch, Megashisu's lunch, and a lunch for someone special,"she said with a blushing smile. "I know who that is and you better hurry class is gonna start soon,"said the Hokage with a smile and laughter as he sat down to eat him breakfast. "Well father I've got to go. Aishiteru wa (Love you), see you after school,"she said tying everyone's food in pretty cloths, sitting her fathers on the table, giving him a kiss and walking to the door to put her shoes on. "All right my dear. I love you too. You be safe and have fun." "All right father, bye." When she got to her class room hall, she placed her stuff down transformed into a postal man, picked up Kakashi's food, went to the door and knocked. When she was allowed in, she entered and said taking a bow, "Excuse me Kakashi Sensei, Class! You have a package." "Oh really!? From who?" "I'm sorry sir, it doesn't say, but there is a note. Do you want me to read it for you?" "Sure go ahead." "Kakashi Sensei, I know you don't eat lunch in school, but this was made for a special someone like you from the bottom of my heart." When everyone heard that they Awed. After handing Kakashi the package, she left and ran to go get her stuff. As she was running to get her stuff Kakashi was sitting at his desk smiling and writing a note. After kasumari got her stuff she transformed back to herself and ran to class. She ran in with messed up hair and saying panting, "Kakashi Sensei, I'm sorry I'm late, please forgive me, I slept through my alarm and father didn't know I slept through it. I won't be late again." "It's ok Kamar-Kasumari, I understand, your father came and told me that you were running late. So please have a seat and we'll continue class." "Yes Kakashi Sensei." Kasumari took a bow then walked up to her seat next to Megashisu and sat down. "Kasumari what took so long?" asked Megashisu fixing Kasumari's hair. "Sorry Megashisu, I was making lunch when I didn't notice the time." "Yeah sure you did?" "Hey don't get mad, I made you one too."she said with a smile. When Kakashi walked around to check everyone's work, he handed Kasumari a note that said, "Kamari, I know what really took you so long, you were the one who came in as the postal man and made me that lunch. Thank you. Kashi Sensei." When she read it she smiled. When class was dismissed, Kakashi stood and said, "Class dismissed except for Kasumari and Megashisu." "When the class heard that they Ooed about it cause they thought they were in trouble, but really he wanted them to have lunch with him.

End of Flash Back

Suddenly Kakashi started crying and said, "Why Kamari?! Why did you have to die on me?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Months past and Kakashi Sensei didn't forget it, and changed his life, the only thing he didn't change was the fact that he still read his favorite book, "Make Out Paradise." At the end of everyday, he would sit in his room, light a red, blue, and purple candle, put roses in a vase and sit them around a hole bunch of pictures of her. 3 more years past and he does that same thing everyday. He has three students from that class he taught and they are Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

That girl that so called died was me, I am Kasumari, the one who was going to go out with Kakashi Sensei and the one was so killed by a sand ninja. I'm about 23 yrs old and I think my Kakashi Sensei is 28. It was a beautiful day and I was walking around in the woods, when I heard someone coming, so I ran right up a tree and sat there blending in with my cameo jutsu. And to me surprise it was Kakashi Sensei and his students, Naruto, Sasuke, and a girl with pink hair. I knew Sasuke, and Naruto because I've seen pictures of them, word gets around, and I know almost everyone. Naruto and I are almost exactly alike, he and I have demons locked inside of us. He has a fox and I have a cat, but I haven't told Kakashi about mine cause I don't know how he'll react. That's why I left when I was 16 to find out more about the locked demon. Another thing that me and Naruto have in common is that we are orphans. The kids were walking ahead of Kakashi Sensei and Talking about how he's changed so much from 3 yrs ago, because his beloved died in a fight.

When I heard that I ran off, hoped down from the tree and giggled. "Yes I finally get to see my Kashi. I've missed him so much. I know I'm gonna give a good trick," I walked into the woods a little more the did Inu Tatsu, and Tora (Dog, Dragon, Tiger) symbols and said quietly, "Hot Sexy Jutsu," I was then covered in smoke, it then disappeared and I was a dude with purple shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes. I wore a fish net top and dark green pants. When I made sure my voice was good I went in the direction that Kakashi Sensei went. When I found him, I jumped him, I said, "Oh kakashi Sensei! I found you! I've missed you so much!" "Uhm. . . Kakashi Sensei? Who is this weird guy and why is he hugging you?" asked the girl, as her and the boys looked at us weird, "oh Kakashi Sensei, I see you haven't changed, still reading your favorite make out book. How about we do some right here and now." Kakashi looked at the kids and they were really frightened when they heard that. So Kakashi then pushed away really hard, that I fell on the ground hard. "No! It's not what you think it is, I don't know him really! I swear on my Kasumari's Grave . . in a good way." "Aw . . . Kashi you shouldn't do that especially not, if you don't know if she's truly dead or not. And I can see you don't remember me. Fine! You'll see in a second."I said starting to cry with my voice changing, then myself changing., "You remember me now?" "Uh Ka-Kamari I mean Kasumari!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You remember me now." I said as I changed back to myself. "Uh Ka-Kamari I mean Kasumari!"

"I-I thought you were dead. I mean everyone said you died fighting a Sand Ninja." "Yeah it's me Master Kakashi Sensei. I didn't die, I used my invisible jutsu , and escaped cause I was badly wounded. I also see you have changed, I mean you said you wouldn't forget me before I left." I said bursting out into more tears. "Kasumari!" he said running up to me and picking me off the ground. "Kasumari! It really is you. I'm sorry, it's just from what I heard I really thought you were dead, my heart broke. I mean how could I forget you, I mean I even have a picture of you in my vest." he showed me the picture, then held me tight in his arms and kissed my head. "Excuse me, Kakashi Sensei sir, but is this one of your students, 'Thee Kasumari,'who knows every jutsu in the book, made her own jutsu when she was 5. She's smarter than some Sensei's in school, who's father is the Hokage, and was your girl friend who left 7 years ago and so called died 3 or 4 years ago." "Yes she was one of my students and she was my favorite student," he said wiping the tears off my face since I stopped crying, since he was holding me in his nice warm arms. "Kashi let me speak," I turned to find myself seeing a girl in a red outfit like the one me and Megashisu wore when we were little with white edges, green shorts, pink hair, and green eyes and I said, "Why yes I am 'Thee Kasumari' and you are?" I asked with a bright smile. "I'm Sakura Har-." "Haruno?!!" I asked interrupting.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm Sakura Har-." "Haruno?!!" I asked interrupting.

"Yes, that's it!" "Is your mother Megashisu Haruno?" "Yeah that's her. Do you know her?" "Sure do, we use to be very good friends." "Well uhm . . Miss Kasumari Sensei can I have your autograph when ever we get back home please?" "You sure can, and just call me Kasumari, but now can you Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke leave us two alone for about 5 minutes please?" "Sure thing Kasumari!" said sasuke as he blushed and dragged the others away. "How did she know my name?" asked Naruto. "Who cares! All I know is that's she's a whole lot cuter in person then in the pictures I saw of her!." said Sasuke. When I heard that I giggled and turned back to Kakashi. "That's not what matters right now. Let's just let her be with Kakashi Sensei for awhile. I mean they haven't seen each other for seven years. So let's, let them be," said Sakura all loud and stuff. When I didn't hear them anymore I turned to make sure they were gone, but they weren't cause I used my jutsu where I can see body heat and I could see them hiding behind a tree spying and I said, "You know I can see your body heat," with a giggle. So they moved farther, then turning back around saying, "Now where were we, oh yes!" I said putting my arms around and behind his neck. "Kamari I thought I told you to leave your hair down cause I like it like that," Kakashi said Kissing my forehead. "We;; Kashi! I thought I told you to leave your Ninja mask off and leave your head band up cause I said you looked more hot that way," I said taking his mask off and sliding his headband up as he pulled my hair down. My hair was slightly different now, I had bangs that were eye level and I didn't have the bobbins anymore. "Kamari your hair looks even more prettier now but I can't see you pretty eyes," he said as he moved my bangs to the side of my face to see my eyes. "Oh Kashi I've missed you so much and I've been dying to kiss you for a long time and look into your eyes again." "Same with me, and cause of that why don't you kiss me." as soon as he said that we leaned in for a kiss then made out. I started to tremble a little and then minutes went by when finally Kashi pulled his hands away from my waist and arm and said, "Kamari what's wrong, your bleeding!" "Oh yeah, it's just a few scratches. I'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

"Here let me see." "No, I'm fine!" Suddenly Kakashi pushed up my trench coat sleeves and saw the wraps covered in blood. He then unzipped my trench coat and pushed up my corset style shirt and saw through the fish net top, a wrap from my lower waist to my lower chest, it too was covered in blood. "Kamari these aren't just scratches, these are major wounds! How long has it been, that they have been bleeding like this?" "About 2 months-" I said fainting in his arms. "Kamari! Kamari!" he yelled, but there was no response from me, he then yelled, "Sakura! I need yours and Sasuke's first aid," as he put me down on the ground.

Sorry this is a short chapter I've been working hard on practicing my Spanish and other stuff for my up coming senior year and well they screwed my schedule up and they say I have to take Spanish 2 to graduate since they didn't give my child development classes to complete for collage to become a teacher so sorry about that please comment if you like it and if you do I'll do my best to put up a new chapter. Thank you


End file.
